


Diving Underwater Just To Breathe

by dontbevain



Series: Hygge [2]
Category: Casino Royale (1967), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe- Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Shooting Dogs (2005)
Genre: Asthma, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, Hannibal Extended Universe, Headaches & Migraines, Heu, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Overstimulation, Mild Subspace, Mild asthma attack, Mild begging, Mild foreskin play, Mutual Masturbation, OOC, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Sick Character, Smut, Subspace, rare meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain/pseuds/dontbevain
Summary: He felt lost to the body holding and touching him. He was weightless, and the only person keeping him tethered was Joe.Hygge: The Danish word that embodies a quality of coziness and comfortable conviviality that engenders a feeling of contentment or well-being. It acknowledges a moment or feeling, alone or with friends, as cozy, unique, or content.Dedicated to Le Joe Nation, a beautiful group of people who congregated over rare meat.
Relationships: Joe Connor/Jean Duran, Le Chiffre/Joe Connor, Le Joe, Royale Dogs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hygge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902706
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Diving Underwater Just To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konfoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfoz/gifts).



Jean was sitting amongst good company at the casino, but he couldn’t help rubbing his left temple on occasion throughout the evening. The weather had been unusually warm this summer with extreme drops in temperature during the evenings, affecting his head. There was tension crawling up the back of his neck. Pain radiated through his temple into his clenched jaw. He rarely allowed distraction to keep him from winning, but he was steadily heading towards a migraine. Jean considered ordering a cup of espresso to offset the symptoms; instead, he called for a server to bring him more tonic water.

The game was running in a closed room off the main floor, so while he could see flashing neon lights from the slot machines, he could barely hear the muffled music and sound effects of winning and losing games. His scarred eye was reacting sensitively to the fluorescent lighting in the room. The flashing lights outside were irritating; an aura of light bloomed behind his eyelids when he blinked. He thought about the red-tinted migraine prevention glasses in his pocket, debating the benefit of offsetting the symptoms caused by the artificial lighting. He could hold out until the end of the game, but he might be paying for it later.

They were nearly through the showdown when Jean’s skin began to feel hot and tight under his collar, spreading to his chest. He lifted his inhaler and huffed in the medication. He felt the immediate effect of his bronchioles expanding, providing relief to the tightness in his chest. Though his clothing was of the finest, softest quality material, any movement he made chafed against his sensitive skin. He tilted his head down in mock concentration, rolling his neck lightly, attempting to loosen the tightness there. He was quickly losing interest in the game, and with a barely acceptable hand, he folded.

Jean left the poker room, wincing at the loud jingles of slot machines paying out, booming club music, and chattering patrons hitting his sensitive ears. He could smell a swirl of stale body odour and an overwhelming cloud of perfumed bachelorettes wafting sharply through his nose. Jean wrinkled his nose in disgust as nausea crept in, and reached into his suit jacket for his glasses. Relief set in as the tension in his eyes began to abate, but the delay in prevention would only provide temporary comfort. 

Frank, his driver, pulled up to the curb and immediately turned off the radio when he saw that Jean was wearing his migraine glasses. Jean loosened his tie and unbuttoned the collar as he got into the car. He could hear his driver texting, probably to let Joe know they were on the way home. The evening was refreshingly cool, and Jean opened a window for fresh air. The car featured a mini-fridge for refreshments. He reached into a compartment in front of him for painkillers and washed it down with a bottle of water. He closed his eyes on the drive back and breathed in deeply to clear the casino’s cloying smells from his nose. The fresh breeze flowing through the window soothed his head even as the car’s rumble echoed inside his head.

It wasn’t long before they pulled up the street to Jean’s home with Joe. Frank was careful to avoid slamming the car door when he got out. He was familiar with Jean’s quiet demeanour under these circumstances. The front door of the house opened as he watched Jean slowly make his way up the pathway. Before Jean even reached the door, a beautiful sight greeted him. Joe was standing in the doorway, blue eyes twinkling and a gorgeous smile on his face. He stepped back to let Jean inside and waved goodbye to Frank as he drove off.

The house was shrouded mostly in darkness. A few lamps cast a soft glow of yellow light in the hallways, and the place was devoid of sound. Joe reached for his hand and led him to their bedroom, where the lights also glowed dimly. The open window brought in the fresh air, cooling his heated skin. 

“Good game, baby?” Joe spoke softly. He reached up to kiss him and used his hands to cradle Jean’s jaw, massaging the tension there. Jean sighed as those hands worked their way to the nape of his neck. 

“Bad hand.” He murmured curtly. Although the impromptu massage was helping, what he needed was to lay down. He leaned forward, chasing more kisses from his lovely boy. Joe had a fluffy fleece bathrobe wrapped around him, and the texture of it under his hands was pleasing, a butter-soft contrast to the coarse feeling of his suit. He soothed himself by running his hands along Joe’s body, lost in the softness. He needed to get out of his suit.

“Frank texted me about your migraine. I know you want to lay down, but I ran you a bath.” Jean grumbled slightly but started to undress. Joe smiled brightly, and Jean imagined it could cure his headache. He lay his suit over the clothing rack by their closet to put away later. His socks and underwear landed haphazardly in the hamper.

“Are you going to join me?” Joe simply removed his bathrobe with a sly look on his face. Jean’s mouth went dry at the naked sight. He absentmindedly grabbed his inhaler for a puff, and mutely followed that pert little bottom into the bathroom. The low lighting was gentle on his eyes, so he removed his glasses and placed them by the sink.

Joe slid into the massive tub and propped up his spread legs. He gestured to Jean to rest in front of him. There was a cushioned stool next to the tub with a tray on top. It held a soft sea sponge, a glass of ginger ale, and a small bottle of peppermint oil. Jean placed his inhaler on the tray before getting in. He felt the effects of the painkillers dull the pain though the phantom feeling remained.

Joe poured out a small amount of shampoo into his palm. He lathered it up and started to work it through Jean’s hair, keeping suds from running into his eyes by tilting his head back. Fingernails gently raked across his scalp, massaging until he rumbled contentedly. He closed his eyes as the warm water ran through his hair to rinse out the shampoo. Joe reached for the sponge, the texture fine enough not to aggravate Jean’s skin. He ran the sponge across his shoulders and down his back. The hot water running down his torso soothed his tense muscles.

Jean rested his head on Joe’s shoulder and turned his head to nuzzle his cheek. Joe’s legs felt soft and silky in the water, and Jean indulged himself by running his hands wherever he could reach. He felt Joe moving and heard the sound of a bottle opening up. Peppermint oil permeated the air as Joe started to rub it into his temples and nape. Joe cradled his head; thumbs pressed behind his ears and fingers at his temple. He sighed and groaned as Joe hit pressure points that relaxed the rest of his face. 

Joe reached over to the tray for the glass of ginger ale and held it up for Jean to sip. He hummed happily as his stomach settled. Overall, this bath was a success in relaxation. The pain was barely an echo, but a good night’s rest would fix that. Once he drained the glass, he could close his eyes again and bask in the water’s heat. The peppermint oil cooled the remaining throbbing in his temples and nape. His skin tingled coldly wherever the oil sunk in. His head felt light in the steamy room, and his body floated. His only grounding point was the firm body behind him. There were no thoughts in his head, merely sensation.

As he rested against Joe, he felt hands continue to trail along his arms and across his chest. They lightly traced his pecs down to his belly and back again. Lips peppered kisses along his neck. Jean rolled his neck to expose the tendons for Joe to nip and suck. Shivers coursed through his body. Fingers ran through the hair on his chest, tugging gently, following the trail of hair down towards his groin. He sighed as Joe traced the crease of his thighs lightly. He squirmed at the ticklish sensation, and the hands moved on to apply peppermint oil to Jean’s nipples. His nipples were rubbed gently and tugged firmly. Low-grade arousal simmered in his pelvis. Joe made no move to take Jean’s cock in hand but simply teased his body with varying sensations. Nails lightly dragged down his torso as he arched his body into those hands. He felt a smile against his neck and whimpered.

Joe went on to rake his nails up and down Jean’s trembling thighs. He couldn’t predict the patterns or pressure those hands would take. Little gasps left his mouth when they continued to play with his body until Jean turned his head to engage Joe in a bruising kiss. He whimpered and gasped into Joe’s mouth, moving his body against those hands, willing Joe into touching him where the heat in his body pooled and pulsed. His hips rocked back and forth, silently begging Joe to take his throbbing length in hand. His nipples tingled from the oil, cold in the heat of the room. He felt breathless, and Joe was his only source of oxygen.

Joe seemed intent on teasing him to distraction, and he was definitely, thoroughly distracted. The sensation of his nipples being pulled and pinched echoed in his groin. Joe’s hands were playing his body like an instrument, coaxing an aria of music from his throat. He moaned and whimpered in treble, grunting and groaning in bass. His aching cock bobbed in the water as he undulated. Nothing was stopping him from touching himself. He could just reach down and touch himself; it would be that easy. 

He felt lost to the body holding and touching him. He was weightless, and the only person keeping him tethered was Joe. Joe, who was dictating the speed of his care. Jean distantly heard himself begging. Soft hands finally reached out to grip his cock firmly. They were slippery with soap to wash away the oil residue. Jean moaned as he was stroked under the water, his hips thrusting into that tight hold. He reached behind to grip Joe’s hair with one hand while the other squeezed the edge of the tub. 

“Please,” Jean whispered, undulating against the hard cock pressed against his back. Joe slowed the pace of the hand jerking his rigid flesh, refusing to give in to his begging whines. Joe loved playing with his foreskin and pulled the skin tightly over his swollen cockhead, squeezing tightly. His thumb rolled over the tip, pressing into the slit gushing out precome. He pulled the skin back slowly to reveal the sensitive bulbous tip and trail his fingers around it, repeating the steps as he moaned uncontrollably. There were days when all Joe would do was tease and stretch the skin until his cock was slippery and wet with precome. His hips thrust on their own, seeking more, though he knew Joe would provide on his own time. The glide of water was barely lubricant enough for smooth stroking, but he enjoyed the rough treatment.

Jean brought his hands up to pinch at his tingling nipples and begged for more. He was so wound up, and his sensitive body wouldn’t last long. He felt Joe’s legs tighten around his body, rocking his hard cock into his backside. He let out needy grunts as Joe worked him harder. A hand reached under his balls to rub firmly at the sensitive flesh, and his body jerked, water splashing over the side of the tub. Joe alternated the pressure and speed, watching Jean fall apart by his hands.

”Joe,” he breathed out hoarsely. ”More!”

He could feel his orgasm cresting and the fingers rubbing his perineum slid down to press roughly at his hole. A set of blunt teeth bit down on the junction of his neck, and his body tensed. Jean’s eyes squeezed shut as his mouth opened in a silent shout, and his body shook out his orgasm into the water. His hips couldn’t decide whether to push forward or back into the hands that were touching him. He shook under Joe’s attention, who gently slowed his movements until his gasping body went limp. Joe, always a little cruel, picked up the pace again, drawing out twitching spasms from his body as his cock was oversensitized.

Jean placed his hands around Joe’s hand at the base of his cock to hold him there and rocked into the firm grip, his body shivering. He felt Joe thrusting against his back and panted wetly when he felt Joe’s cock twitching against his back. The sound of their ragged breaths filled the room. His body twitched every time Joe sucked little hickies into his skin. Joe used a free hand to pick up the inhaler. In a practiced move, Joe held up his inhaler to his lips, coaxing him to slow his breath and inhale the medication. 

Jean’s body parts were heavy and loose. They felt slightly out of sync with his movements. The burst of serotonin and dopamine from his orgasm chased away most of his migraine symptoms. He sighed, drifting happily as Joe rinsed them off and helped him out of the tub. His legs were too weak to hold his body, and he was guided to sit on the stool draped with a towel. He was gently rubbed down with heated towels as he had done for Joe in the past. 

“You good, darling?” Joe gently asked. Jean gazed up at Joe with a doppy, soft grin on his face that was returned in kind. He couldn’t believe this beautiful man was his. Jean hummed his affirmation, speech a bit beyond him at the moment.

“Here, babe.” Joe prodded gently. Another painkiller was placed in his mouth, and he was carefully guided to swallow sips of water. Blinking sleepily, he allowed himself to get manhandled into pyjamas and tucked in bed. He heard Joe close the window and blackout curtains. He felt like he was floating on a cloud. Joe slid an eye mask over Jean’s eyes. Jean felt the bed dip behind him as Joe crawled in to lay on top of the pliant body, head on his chest. Warm hands firmly stroked his body, the weight of Joe’s body grounding him.

“Love you,” Jean rasped out hoarsely as he drifted off into a heavy slumber. Joe kissed his chest and replied in kind though Jean had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Konfoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfoz) during a week of relentless headaches.
> 
> FYI on orgasm migraine care: I'm not a doctor so go see one if you need help. Orgasms can trigger or placate migraines. It's different for everyone depending on the circumstances.


End file.
